Janta
by shade boy
Summary: As vezes saber o que o outro pensa tornaria tudo mais fácil. Fic baseada na música Janta do Marcelo Camelo. Ship: Albus Severus/Scorpius


**Titulo: **Janta

**Autor:** shade

**Observações:** Os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem, mas sim a JK e seus amigos. Essa fic possui uma leve, muito leve insinuação de slash, então se você não gosta sinta-se livre para fechar a fic sem ler.

**Nota do autor:** Essa fic é totalmente baseada na música _Janta _(titulo) do Marcelo Camelo. Obrigado a Dark pela capa e betagem, e obrigado também a quem ler. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Janta**

**shade**

* * *

Quando eu cheguei à estação e tentava esconder meu nervosismo, acabei passando meus olhos por você no meio da multidão. Você estava com sua família e eu nem tinha reparado até ver meu pai cumprimentar o seu. Pensei em fazer o mesmo contigo, mas você não estava olhando para mim, e eu nem sabia quem você era.

_Eu quis te conhecer, mas tenho que aceitar__  
__Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_

Até ouvir minha mãe comentar com meu pai sobre os Potter e os Weasley. Então milhares de histórias tanto ouvidas voltaram à minha mente. Eu sabia quem você era agora, e por mais que isso não devesse fazer diferença, eu não sabia como se sentir.

_Pode ser cruel a eternidade__  
__Eu ando em frente por sentir vontade_

Eu fui selecionado para a Slytherin, e vi quando você também tinha sido. Meu coração disparou de um jeito que achei que ele fosse sair correndo. Você caminhava de um jeito desengonçado, e com uma expressão triste e preocupada em direção a nossa mesa. Sentou ao meu lado tão perdido quanto eu. E eu simplesmente gelei.

- Bem vindo. – Eu disse. Você me olhou e sorriu.

_Eu quis te convencer, mas chega de insistir__  
__Caberá ao nosso amor o que há de vir_

Você perguntou meu nome. Sua voz era baixa e tímida, como se tivesse com medo de algo que estivesse por vir. – Scorpius. - Eu também estava com medo quando respondi. Medo que você perguntasse meu sobrenome, mas você não o fez.

- Prazer, meu nome é Albus. – Respondeu com a mesma voz sussurrada. Achei engraçado que você sorria tão discretamente que parecia não querer mostrar isso para qualquer um.

_Pode ser a eternidade má__  
__Caminho em frente pra sentir saudade_

Por mais que eu sempre quisesse ser seu amigo, por mais que eu sempre quisesse estar próximo, eu não sabia como fazer. Você reagiu bem quando soube que eu era um Malfoy, mas será que seus pais também iam reagir? Eu sempre me perguntava, apesar do Sr. Potter ter acenado para o meu pai na primeira vez que te vi. Então eu simplesmente não me aproximava mais.

Já havia passado quase um ano estudando juntos, dormindo no mesmo quarto e eu nunca conseguia falar contigo sozinho, ou estar perto de você e continuar sentindo as minhas pernas. Mas, mesmo assim, agora nas férias, eu só consigo pensar em voltar logo para continuar estando perto de você, mesmo longe.

_Paper clips and crayons in my bed__  
__Everybody thinks that I'm sad_

Meu pai insistia em dizer que não havia problema estar na Slytherin. James também falava que não tinha problema, mas eles não percebiam que não era esse o problema. Só que eu também não sabia dizer qual era o problema.

Eu queria apenas ficar aqui no meu quarto, tentando desenhar, tentando pegar todos os detalhes que eu lembrasse. O cabelo loiro, os olhos cinza tão expressivos. E achava uma pena não ter uma cor suficientemente boa para retratar a pele tão pálida.

_I'll take a ride in melodies and bees and birds_

Quando finalmente havia feito algo que realmente conseguisse me lembrar você fiquei tão feliz que senti vontade de pendurar na parede. E ficar olhando. Eu poderia olhar o dia inteiro, a noite inteira e o dia seguinte. Mas olhar apenas me fazia perguntar por que você era tão distante. E o quanto eu não sabia o que fazer para me aproximar.

_Will hear my words__  
__Will be both us and you and them together_

Você começou a falar comigo logo após a seleção. Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu falei na Slytherin. E também possivelmente a que eu menos falei durante todos esses meses. E eu queria entender. Eu só queria estar perto de você. E eu nem sei por que eu quero estar perto de você, mas eu quero. Só isso.

_Cause I can forget about myself__  
__Trying to be everybody else_

Às vezes eu penso se você não gostou de mim. Às vezes eu acho que afasto quem eu gosto. Como se eu agisse diferente do que eu realmente sou, como se perto de você eu não conseguisse ser eu mesmo, como se isso tudo me impedisse de conseguir falar contigo de verdade. E como se isso tudo fizesse com que você nem tivesse vontade.

Você sempre sorri para mim de um jeito mais discreto. Não tão aberto ou feliz quanto para os outros. Mas às vezes eu até acho que você sorri mais para mim do que para os outros. Mas é só uma impressão. Também nunca consegui colocar esse sorriso nos desenhos. Uma pena.

Eu queria realmente que essas férias acabassem.

_I feel allright that we can go away__  
__And please my day_

Estamos novamente indo à estação, e James comenta que é o dia que eu pareço mais feliz durante as férias. Ele me chama de estranho. Talvez eu seja. Talvez porque eu tenha tomado coragem de finalmente conversar decentemente contigo sem parecer idiota. Mas bastou ver você chegando com seus pais, e sentir meu coração ficar acelerado que eu vi que eu ainda não conseguia.

_I let you stay with me if you surrender_

Um suspiro, e eu não sei o que fazer. Nem percebo meu irmão me apressando, ou qualquer outra movimentação. Estou sendo apenas guiado pelo caminho até o trem.

_Eu quis te conhecer mas tenho que aceitar_

Você estava exatamente do meu lado e em silêncio. Seu cabelo negro ainda era bagunçado e engraçado, mas estava mais longo. Você ainda não falava direito comigo e eu queria falar contigo, mas falar o que?

- Oi. – Finalmente tomei coragem de falar alguma coisa.

_I can forget about myself__  
__Trying to be everybody else_

Eu nem havia reparado que você estava ao meu lado. Você falou comigo. Você puxou assunto. Eu não posso estragar tudo.

- Oi, Scorpius.

_Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_

- Como... Como foram as férias? – Que assunto besta, mas é melhor do que nada. Por que ele sempre demora a responder? Será que estou chateando ele?

_I feel allright that we can go away_

- Foram boas, mas eu estou muito feliz em voltar. – Sorriu timidamente.

Tentou dar a resposta mais longa que conseguiu. Queria manter essa conversa. Queria criar uma proximidade com ele. Queria olhar para ele. Queria ser seu amigo. Queria estar perto dele para sempre. Queria entender porque ele me causava tantos nós no estomago.

_Pode ser a eternidade má_

- Eu também queria voltar logo. As férias não acabavam nunca. Mas ninguém me entende. – Segurei minha vontade de perguntar por que ele queria voltar. Seria legal se o Albus respondesse que por minha causa, mas obvio que não. Eu nem consigo falar com ele direito, como posso querer que ele sinta minha falta.

_And please my day_

Ele sorria enquanto falava comigo. Mas era do mesmo jeito tímido. Como se fosse só para mim, porque ele nunca fazia isso com os outros.

Pensei em mostrar para ele meus desenhos, mas o que ele ia achar? Que eu era um maluco que não falava com ele, mas ficava desenhando ele nas férias? Aí sim ele nunca mais falaria comigo.

_Eu ando sempre pra sentir vontade_

Justo hoje que eu achei que a gente ia conversar a viagem inteira, ele não me responde mais. Será que eu falei algo que não devia? Mas eu nem falei nada. Será que ele entendeu alguma coisa errada? Por favor, fala alguma coisa que eu vou embora. Não quero te deixar mal, e está praticamente na hora de embarcar.

_I let you stay with me if you surrender_

- Vam... Vamos procurar uma cabine para sentarmos juntos? – Sorri.

- Sim, claro. – E ele sorriu de volta, me deixando tão feliz que eu jamais poderia descrever, como tudo nele. Então eu apenas senti.

**Fim**


End file.
